Runaway
by Aly Dee
Summary: Rukia is sick of life as a noble, when finding out she has an arranged marriage she runs away. Only to be discovered by oh-so-average Ichigo. Ichiruki AU! Please review :3 rewrite of first 2 chapters will happen after stry is finished
1. Arrangements

**Hiya! This is just a short ichiruki fanfic I thought up a while ago... I have everything written out i just need to type it up! Its my first AU! lol Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama wishes to speak with you."

"I'll be right there!"

Rukia threw her horror manga in her closet, brushed her hair and de-wrinkled her clothes before heading over to her brothers room.

"Nii-sama, I'm entering."

Rukia opened the large door that made it seem as though she was walking into a throne room.

"Sit"

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"I have arranged you a spouse."

"Ni-nii-sama, What-"

"Your perfectly mature enough to handle a marriage. You should be honored that the Yamamoto family feels that you would be an acceptable wife for his grandson."

"Bu-but, Nii-sama!"

"We cannot deny this offer Rukia. It's already been finalized. You're dismissed."

"But-"

Byakuya gave Rukia a light glare.

"Thank you, Nii-sama"

Rukia bowed and left the room, mad as hell of course. She sprinted to her room and screamed into the pillows.

'_Unbelieveable!! There's no way I'm going to marry some stuck up noble's grandson, he's probably as stuck up as his grandfather!!'_

Rukia grabbed her suit case and stuffed all her horror manga, a decent amount of clothes, and her super rare chappy sketch book with matching scented markers.

"Vladmir, I'm sleeping over at Hinamori's house tonight! Please send the memo to Nii-sama."

"I will, have a good time Rukia-sama"

Rukia put on her flawless fake smile, "I will!"

Rukia ran out the door passing the turn to the 5th division housing area where Hinamori lives. Instead she turned the opposite direction to the common people's town. She passed her favorite store, The Chappy Superstore, and even her childhood friend, Renji's House. She arrived in the Karakura District when she finally came to a stop.

"So _-pant-_ this _-pant-_ is _-pant-_ Kara _-pant-_ Kura."

Rukia began to look around for a bench to rest on, considering she ran nearly a half an hour straight carrying heavy luggage. Evantually she found one near a small park.

"Wow, it looks so peaceful."

Rukia put her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and began doing breathing exercises to calm herself down.

"I'm so sorry Nii-sama, but I can't marry, not yet."

Rukia laid down on the bench, her heart still pounding from running and soaked in sweat. She closed her eyes placing her hand on her head to cool herself.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Rukia shot up only to hit her head on a strange bump. She opened her eyes only to see with bright orange hair, an intense scowl, and a bloody nose.

"Why you…"

Rukia smirked, "Heh, your fault for standing above me, idiot!"

"I wouldn't talk bloody midget."

"Wha-"

Rukia brought her hand to her face only to find blood, The boy's blood.

"You…"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Rukia, Rukia Ku-Abarai."

'_I'd better give him a fake name, news will probably be out saying something like 'Noble, Rukia Kuchiki, Missing!' But why did I use Renji's last name?"_

"Kuabarai?"

"No, just Abarai."

"So you going anywhere Abarai-san?" He pointed at the suitcase.

"Not really, just away."

"You don't look to good. If you want you can come to my place, my family owns a clinic and he give you a checkup, I'm not going to leave someone sick on the streets."

Rukia stared at Ichigo.

"I don't have all day, Midget!"

"I'm not a midget! Stupid strawberry!"

"It's one who protects, not strawberry!"

"And I'm not a midget!"

"Whatever!"

Ichigo walked away.

'_Rude, he invites me to his house and then he just walks away!'_

"Well, are you coming?"

'_I take that back.'_

"Yea!"

Rukia followed Ichigo for four blocks in silence. Ichigo noticed she was struggling to carry her luggage.

"You shouldn't pack more than you can carry."

"How rude! I can carry this much! I just ran for like 30 minutes straight!"

"Sure you did."

"I did!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Are you related to Renji Abarai?"

"Uhhhh, yea! We're like really distant relatives!"

'_No! Do I look like Renji?'_

"That explains why you look and act nothing like him."

"Your rude!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Then you're the only one."

"Hmph, Ugly Strawberry."

"What was that homeless midget?"

"I'M NOT HOMELESS!!!!!"

"AND I'M NOT UGLY!!!!!"

"-GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Ichigo received a kick in the face.

"What the hell?!?!"

Rukia smirked in amusement.

"Your Late!"

"Only cause I stopped to help this little midget!"

"HEY!"

"Hello there! I'm Isshin! Don't mind my delinquent son! Is there anything I could a pretty girl like yourself with?"

Rukia studied Isshin for a moment, _'definitely a goof, but at least he looks nice.'_

Rukia was about to speak up when Ichigo spoke up.

"She's sick and homeless!"

"I'm NOT homeless!"

"Yea? Where do you live?"

"I live… out of town?"

"That's what I thought."

Isshin cut in, "Well come on here, lets check your temperature since being sick is the only thing you two agree on."

He handed Rukia a new thermometer.

"I'll be right back." And with that he left.

Rukia put the thermometer in her mouth and waited.

'_Strawberry actually comes from a nice family, I wish Nii-sama and the rest would be like this.'_

A minute later Isshin returned and removed the thermometer.

"104, well its clear your sick, and according to Ichigo you have no place to stay, you can stay in his room!"

As if on cue Ichigo came bursting into the room, "WHAT?!?!!?!"

"Yuzu and Karin's room is already too small for the two of them, and you can sleep in your closet!"

"No Way! I can't fit in there!"

"I could sleep in there."

Ichigo and Isshin stared at Rukia.

Ichigo was the first to speak, "Well she is small enough."

Rukia twitched at the word small.

"Then it's settled, Rukia will stay in Ichigo's closet!"

'_Did he really need to announce it?'_

"Come on Abarai, I'll show you were _'the closet' _is."

"Ichigo! You can't expect poor sick Rukia-chan to walk all the way up the stairs!?" Isshin childishly stated.

"Fine!"

Ichigo picked up Rukia bridal style and began to carry the blushing Rukia to _'the closet.'_

"Wh-what are you doing, Strawberry?!"

"Shut up Midget! Unless you want to be left on the street and become sicker than I suggest you shut your little midget mouth and rest."

Rukia became silent; slowly she rested her head against Ichigo.

"What're yo-"

"I'm just following your orders, resting."

Rukia closed her eyes. Ichigo developed a pink flush across his face.

When Ichigo reached his room he got Karin to open the door.

"Ichi-nii, Is she your girlfriend?"

Ichigo looked at Karin and back at Rukia and smiled.

"No, were just friends."

"Sure you are."

"Oi Rukia… Rukia? Abarai?"

Ichigo realized he now faced a sleeping Rukia. He laid her on his bed and opened the closet door. He grabbed one of the pillows on his bed, then picked up Rukia and placed her in the closet. He grabbed His sisters' spare blanket and covered her.

"Goodnight, Kuchiki."

* * *

** I hope you liked chapter 1!!!! Plz review!**


	2. Strawberries and Hot Sauce

**Ello! Aly Dee here! I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed/slerted/favorited really i woke up and my inbox was full and well i did a little happy dance... weird huh?**

**Well Heres Chapter 2... to be honest theres really only 3 more chapters to go. i wrote this a while ago so i dont plan to make many changes**..

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any material in this story in the past, present and future._ [there no more disclaimers]

**Now I present Chapter 2!**_

* * *

_

_"No... No... I won't marry your grandson!"_

Rukia awoke startled.

*WHAM*

"Ow! Dammit! Wh-what the hell?!"

Rukia spun around thus falling out of the closet.

"Kyah!"

Ichigo looked at her.

"Smooth moves midget."

Rukia shot Ichigo a look, unfortunately for her, he was upside down. Then she noticed that the strawberry was wearing nothing but Boxers and a thin tank.

"Eyah! get some clothes on!!!!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel out of the closet at this time." Ichigo obviously wasn't sorry.

"I said get some CLOTHES ON!"

"I'm in the middle of doing that, stupid midget!!!!!!!"

"You sexual harasser!!!!!"

"If I'm sexual harassing you than your a pervert."

"Rukia was taken aback! "Hold it! I'm not-"

"Ichi-nii! Have you seen my backpack?"

Yuzu burst in Ichigo's room. Yuzu blinked at Ichigo and Rukia and sliently closed the door.

"Who was that?"

"My sister Yuzu."

"Oh.." Rukia sat and thought for a while _'Wait...'_

"Yuzu! Wait! We didn't-"

"Oh God, Yuzu!!!! Yuzu!"

Rukia stumbled to get up.

"Yuzu!"

_[Downstairs...]_

"Karin! Ichi-nii had a girl in his room! and he wasn't wearing any clothes!"

"So Ichigo decided to grow up."

"Karin! What do you mean?!"

"You'll understand when your older."

"Karin!"

"My dear son is finally a man! Masaki! It's finally that day! Daddy wants lots of grandkids!!!"

_[Upstairs...]_

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!!!"

"Ugh they sound lively."

"There always like that."

"Seriously?!"

"Yea."

"Still! Get some clothes on!"

"I'm putting them on! You just keep interrupting me every minute midget!"

""Then hurry up!"

Rukia climbed backed into the closet while Ichigo finished getting dressed.

"Oh my dad has something for you."

Rukia perked up.

""He did?"

"Yea," The closet door opened, there was a dressed strawberry, "Here"

Rukia opened the little wrapped box as though she was a four year old on Christmas.

"It's, It's, a school uniform?"

"Yea, he thought since you're probably going to stay a while that your gonna need to go to school. So he enrolled you, that's your uniform."

"All in one night?!"

"I guess, when he's excited he rushes ahead of everyone and begins making plans."

"That's cool."

Rukia became absorbed in the school uniform that she didn't hear Ichigo's reply.

"So this is a public school uniform..."

"Yea what else?"

_'Crap! I was thinking out loud!'_

"Sorry it's just that, I've been homeschooled so I never actually got to see or wear an uniform!"

"Well stop staring at it and get dressed! Or you're gonna make me late for school."

"I'm going to go downstairs, you can change in peace."

"Wait!"

"I'm not leaving, I'm just going to eat breakfast, when you're done just come down and join us."

Ichigo left the room, Rukia squirmed into her new uniform. It was slim but she couldn't help admitted it looked good on her, it even made her look like a commoner again! Rukia jogged down the stairs filled with excitement.

"Rukia! sorry for my intrusion before but I'm Yuzu!"

"Karin"

"Please to meet you Yuzu and Karin."

Ichigo walked up to Rukia holding a plate.

"Here's your breakfast."

Rukia looked at the meal, there was eggs, bacon, ham, pancakes, waffles and milk. It was even grander than the Kuchiki Brunches!"

"Did you make this?"

"No Yuzu did."

"It looks all so good."

"Really?!?! Do you like it?"

Rukia took a bit of the pancakes.

"Its delicious!" and it was.

"I'm so glad you like it!"

"Yuzu loves to cook, sometimes she makes too much, like today."

"Ichi-nii your so mean," Yuzu pouted.

"He is telling the truth."

"Gasp! Karin!"

"It can't be bad being an awesome cook that cooks to much! You always have leftovers for later!"

"See! Rukia understands."

Rukia just smiled.

'That midget...'

Yuzu turned and looked at the clock noticing how late it was.

"Ichi-nii! Rukia! Hurry or you'll both be late!"

"We're leaving, Come on Rukia."

"Huh?"

"We're Leaving"

"But breakfast..."

"It's ok! You can just finish it after school!"

"Thanks Yuzu!"

Ichigo walked out the door, Rukia scurried to follow. They walked a couple of blocks before either of them spoke.

"At school call me Kurosaki."

"Why should i?"

"I don't know if it'd different were your from but here only good friends call each other by their first name, Abarai"

"Stupid Strawberry."

"How many times do I have to tell you! It's 'one who protects!'"

"Well, it also means strawberry!"

"Yea, if you can call me strawberry then you'll have to let me call you midget."

"I'm not a midget!"

"Have you seen how short you are?"

Rukia palmed him in the face.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Hmph"

At last they arrived at the school.

"IICCHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIII-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo blocked Keigo's glomp, and preceded walking.

"Good Morning Keigo."

Rukia looked at the guy who was on the ground not moving.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yea, just wait for it."

Keigo then unexpectedly popped up and confronted Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Who's this cute girl your walking with? Could she be your girlfriend?"

Ichigo palmed Keigo in the nose.

"No, This is Rukia Abarai"

"Hey! I can introduce myself!"

"Are you related to Renji?"

"Distantly."

"Yea, She's nothing like him."

Rukia punched Ichigo in the gut.

"I take that back, she's exactly like him."

He than received a blow to his head.

"Stupid Midget will you stop!"

Rukia stuck out her tongue.

"Oh Ichigo! Did you hear?!?! That Kuchiki girl was kidnapped!!!!"

_'Kidnapped?!?! I wasn't kidnapped! I ran away!'_

"Asano-san, did you drink more hot sauce today?"

"Mizuiro! Why are you so cruel? We're friends right, right, right?"

Rukia blinked.

"You, DRANK hot sauce?"

"Yea! and if you mix it with sprite and vinegar it tastes just like a bloody mary!"

"Just ignore Keigo, Abarai."

Mizuiro spoke up. "Do you know which Kuchiki it was?"

Ichigo and Rukia both twitched, neither noticing the other was as well.

"Abarai, shouldn't you talk to the teacher?"

"Why should I?"

"Yes You do! Go now!"

"Stupid Strawberry!"

"It's 'one who protects!'"

* * *

**Neh? I don't think I'm the best writer so I realy don't think this is very good, but i was into the story and i like making little details!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chap, tell me what you think! Also check out my Bleach and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Crossover! [There is also Ichiruki in that :)]**

**Thanks all ! Review!**


	3. Lunch!

**HAHA I updated... well you know how I've been "counting down the chapters" well forget that... I reread my entire story only to find out I randomly skip to 3 weeks later! So this was totally from scratch and I really don't feel like going through it a billion of times to see if i fixed all the errors! because most likely i wouldnt even get them all anyways! So before you start reading this short little development to the story i just wanna wish everyone...**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!**

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Rukia was pretty sure she learned the names of all her classmates. Well, at least the names of the students closet to her seat. Ichigo sat in front of Rukia, next to her was a busty girl named Orihime. In front of Orihime sat Uyruu, who reminded her slightly of a nerd. Behind Orihime was her best friend Tatsuki, bit of a tomboy, but she's pretty cute for a girl. Behind Rukia was Keigo, he kept bugging her all throughout class.

'Now I see my Ichigo told me to ignore him! He's so annoying!' Rukia grinned and looked out the window on the other side of her. She already knew what Ochi-sensei was teaching so she didn't see the need to pay attention.

The bell rang signaling lunch could finally start. "Hey Rukia!" Tatsuki called out, "come eat munch with us out on the roof! Meet you there?"

Rukia smirked as she reached out to grab her bento Yuzu made her, "Sure! If you're positive you'll be there before me!"

Tatsuki smile turned into a grin of mischievousness, "You're on!!!"

The two girls dashed out of the classroom, leaving the other students confused, dazed, or making bets. Keigo nudged Ichigo, "$20 bucks says Tatsuki will win!"

Ichigo glanced at Keigo before grabbing his own lunch, "I'm not stupid enough to make an obvious bet like that." Mizuiro walked up to the two guys and butted in, "Asano-san, are you sure you're not just trying to support your girlfriend."

Keigo jumped back in defense bright red, "Wha-what do you mean girlfriend!?!?!" Mizuiro still absorbed in his cell phone replied, "Don't try to hide it; Asano-san, you and Arisawa-san are going out, am I right?"

Keigo's face turned into a frowny pout, "Mizuiro! How can you be so formal!!! We're friends right!?!?!?!?!" Mizuiro smiled though still pounding away at his cell phone's keyboard, "And you don't deny your relationship."

Keigo's face froze in comical horror, "You can't tell anybody!!! Tatsuki would kill me!!!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, _'What's to tell, you'll eventually blurt it out anyways.'_

Ichigo began walking towards the door of the classroom, lunch over his shoulder; he looked back and called out, "Hey! You two coming?"

Keigo turned his attention to Ichigo and wailed, "Wait for meeeeeeee!!!!!" Mizuiro silently followed.

**I * R * I * R * I**

Rukia and Tatsuki both drained of energy plopped next to Orihime and a few other classmates. Tatsuki grinned, "You're pretty fast, Abarai!" Rukia retorted back, "Not-so-slow yourself!"

The two laughed knowing that they were gonna be great friends. Orihime with a few crumbs cutely placed at the side of her mouth but in, "Who won?" Tatsuki smiled, "I did!"

The three bursted in laughter. Orihime perked up when she saw who came up to the roof, "Hi, Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo faced Orihime and gave a small salute, "Hey Inoue-san."

Rukia turned to see Ichigo followed by Keigo and Mizuiro. They sat down to join Uyruu and a big guy who Ichigo called Chad.

Rukia turned her attention back to the girls, out of curiosity she asked, "Arisawa-san, how do you all know Renji?"

Tatsuki smiled, "Renji is in our class! He's not here today because he has some work to do in the Sereitei; his division is in complete chaos! Ever since their division leader's little sister disappeared last night!" Rukia winced_, 'Am I really that important?'_ Tatsuki began to speak again, "Oh and you can call me Tatsuki!" Orihime bounced up and down, "And you can just call me Orihime!" Rukia gave a worried smile, though she tried to cover it up, "Thanks!"

**R * I * R * I * R**

Ichigo was taking a bit out of his sandwich when he glanced over to see Rukia. _'Hmph, I guess the midget fits in just fine.'_ He smiled as he remembered his last time seeing the Kuchiki family.

_It was a funeral, the 6__th__ division's captain's wife passed away. He invited all the divisions and their families to the funeral, which was the only reason I was there. After the immediate family gave their goodbyes it went by division, having my family being related to the 1__st__ division, I was one of the first non family members to give his respects. _

_After paying my respects I headed towards my seat, I glanced at Byakuya Kuchiki. He had a little girl next to him, like a mini Hisana. I couldn't help but think that she was his daughter. I told my father this, He told me that was Rukia Kuchiki, and she was recently adopted into the family as his little sister._

To hell with that, no way was I going to believe Byakuya just randomly adopted some brat that so happened to look like his wife. So I never did.

Ever since that day the girl's face was forever sketched in my mind, never did I think I would bump into her again. Especially how the situation is now! '_Well, guess we'll just play this out huh?'_

**yea I know its short... but now you finally know how Ichigo knows Rukia is a Kuchiki!!! :) Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!! A BIG THANKS TO YOU!!!!!!! also thanks to all those who favorited/alerted this story!!!! When i woke up the next morning to see my inbox filled with so many reviews/alerts/favorites i nearly screamed!!!! It means so much to me! :) thanks!!!!**

**review?**


	4. Owl City

**Hey!!!! Its me again!!!! I have some very important news!!!! I'm moving this month!!!! so like it might take me a while for the next update.... but i will try my best!!!! Anyways this chapter is kinda a filler and last moment... i was listening to some new music [to me] this week so i was bored and i wanted to incorperate music into the story!!! Also I've been writing another Ichiruki story!!!!! though when writing that one it seems like its taking forever to get somewhere in the story lol btw... the two songs mentioned below have pretty awesome AMVs!!!! checkem out! well... on with the story...**

* * *

It was after school and Ichigo and Rukia were headed back to the Kurosaki resident. The two remained silent as they walked. The air smelled that of Vanilla and the sun was just setting. Rukia looked up at the sky and smiled. It reminded her of her favorite Owl City song, Vanilla Twilight.

Rukia took in a deep breath inhaling the Vanilla scent smiling to herself she wanted to start up a conversation. "Ichigo, have you ever heard of Owl City?"

Ichigo gave her a strange look as he tried to recall how he knew of them. "I've heard of them, they sing that on song. It was about Caterpillars or something?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, this was typical for most ignorant males such as him, "Its Fireflies, did you know they sing my favorite song!"

Ichigo looked forward with an unchanging expression, "yea."

Rukia had a disappointed look on her face, "Don't you wanna know what it is?"

Ichigo, still looking forward, replied, "I didn't think I had to ask, I assumed you were just gonna, you know, tell me."

Rukia smiled, "Vanilla Twilight, tonight just reminded me of the song. Not only is it twilight right now with a vanilla colored sky, but there is also the scent of vanilla in the air."

Ichigo turned his head to Rukia, "Wanna know my favorite song?"

Rukia beamed; finally Ichigo was getting into the conversation. "Yea! What is it?!"

Ichigo closed his eyes as though he was recalling a wonderful memory, "Awake by Secondhand Serenade."

Rukia perked up at the name of the artist, "Secondhand Serenade! They sing the song Fall for You!" She smirked, "I never thought you would like a song by them."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Well it reminds me of my mom, I guess. The lyrics kinda met something to me."

Rukia felt her heart warm up, who would have thought Ichigo's favorite song reminded him of his mom!_ 'He sure is a nice guy once you get to know him, I guess.'_ She opened her mouth to speak when he stopped; she couldn't help but blush at the memorizing site. The warm sky's color highlighted Ichigo's already orange hair. And the kind expression he wore would be enough to make any girl fall in love. He looked so handsome.

Rukia covered her face in attempt to hide her expression, _'What the hell am I thinking!?!?!? This is Ichigo the stupid strawberry I'm talkin' about! Why am I suddenly thinking things such as him as handsome?! If anything he looks like an orange sucker!'_

Ichigo glanced to Rukia, who was spaced out with her hand over her mouth as though she was holding back a gasp. "Rukia?" She didn't respond. "Earth to midget." Still no response. "Rukia are you okay? Rukia? Rukia! RUKIA!!!!" Rukia snapped out of her trance and looked at Ichigo, "What strawberry?"

Ichigo smirked, he decided to let the nickname go since he called her midget to her face and she didn't hit him. "We're here."

Rukia glimpsed over her shoulder to see the Kurosaki home and Clinic behind her. "Beat you to your room!" And just like that Rukia was gone.

It took a second for Ichigo to register what she just said, "What? No you don't midget!!!!" Ichigo ran after her only to receive a Kick to the face.

Isshin stood over him wearing a stupid grim on his face, "Welcome home son! You let your guard down!" Ichigo picked himself up, smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt* and punched his father, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A RACE!!!!!!"

Ichigo stormed away leaving Isshin sprouting childish tears, "MASAKIIIIII!!!!!! Where did I go wrong?!?!"

Ichigo reached his room only to see Rukia laying on his bed with, to his surprise, an horror manga. "So that's what you were carrying that weighed so much."

Rukia smirked, "Yea," she stuck out her tongue, "you lost strawberry!"

Ichigo set his bag on the chair of his desk and sat on the bed, next to Rukia. "Yea, that was only because my father was in the way." He grinned, "I wanna rematch, that way I can kick your ass."

Rukia jokingly punched him the arm, "In your dreams!!!"

The two laughed and began a conversation discussing random topics such as; manga, music, friends, and even their personal views on the latest news headlines. Both wished time would stop, just so they could keep talking. Just a little bit longer.

* * *

***Oh god.... i when i first posted it, ti said face... I was mortified!!! Luckily i caught it before someone could catch it :) but it made me laugh haha**

**Woohoo!!!! I updated!!!! I feel proud of me!!!! haha anyways Thanks to all those how reviewed!!!!!!!! I try my very best to reply to them all!!!! First off... I need ideas.... not like plot twists and stuff... just like some ideas on how i could get Ichigo and Rukia to become closer :/ I'm stupid and using all my good ideas for the new ichiruki story im working on... so predictions??? thoughts??? ideas??? Review and tell more or else i have no idea how people feel about the story!!!! lol thanks!!! til chapter 5!**


	5. Uh Oh

**Hey!!! Please accept my apolgy for this late chapter!!!! I'm also almost done with the next chapter so please be patient. I've been so busy moving lately... Also my computer's internet keeps conking out on me :/ Not to mentio increases on homework because i swtiched from block scheduling to a normal 7 hour schedule... and softball conditioning... and love trouble . please enjoy my humble chapter! and I'm sorry!**

* * *

"_Mommy… mommy… where are you?"_

_No answer…_

_The boy was trembling, "mommy? I'm scared. Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me here! Mommy! Mom-_OOOOOOODDDDDDD MOOOORRRRNNNIIINNNGGG IIIICCCHHHHIIIIIGGGOOOOO!!!!!!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he threw his hand above his head grabbing whatever he could grab and whipped his arm in an opposite direction. In this case ended up to be Rukia's closet.

"Waaah!!" Rukia came tumbling out of the closet landing on Isshin in a very strange matter. [wink wink] Ichigo took one look at them and snickered."I-I'm sorry!" Rukia rolled off Isshin bright red.

Isshin smirked at Ichigo. And gave him a thumbs up, Rukia didn't notice. When Ichigo saw this he took his pillow and threw it at his father's face. "What the hell?!?!! OUT!!!!!"

Isshin, against his will, moped out of the room. Rukia tried to sneak back into the closet but Ichigo grabbed the back of her pajama shirt. "Where do you think you're going?" Rukia turned back to Ichigo and he released her shirt, "I'm going into my closet!"

Ichigo shook his head, "We have school." Rukia non-chantly replied as she shock her had back in forth as she made another attempt at the closet, "I'm skipping!"

Ichigo sighed and grabbed the back of her shirt again pulling her back behind him, blocking her path to the closet. Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shins though it had no effect. "You're not skipping the second day of school, midget, go get your uniform on!"

Rukia kicked him in the shins again causing Ichigo to wince, "You don't have authority over me!!" Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's head ruffling her hair, which only upset her more. "You are staying at my house, eating my food, the least you can do is not waste our money and go to school!"

Rukia instantly felt bad 'cause she knew he was right. Rukia tried to fix her hair with her fingers and failed miserably. "Fine, but if Renji is there I'm leaving!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and grabbed a set of clothes from the dresser, "No, you're gonna stay whether you like it or not!" Rukia kicked Ichigo in the back ending him flying face first into the door. "What the hell was that!?!?! You could've killed me!!!"

Rukia stuck out her tongue at him and turned around with her arms crossed immaturely, "Idiots like you wouldn't die so easily."

Ichigo scowled, "Well hurry up, you're not sick or anything so you're going to school no matter what!" He left the room heading towards the bathroom.

Rukia uncrossed her arms and let out a sigh, "I can't see Renji, if I do…" Rukia went and dug in the closet and searched for her uniform. She put it on, brushed her hair, and headed towards the bathroom. When she approached the bathroom she knocked.

"Strawberry, you done in there?" Ichigo opened the door, startling Rukia, "S'not like I could go back to my room with you in there." Rukia twitched and muttered, "Stupid Strawberry."

Ichigo turned around and loudly said, "It's one who protects." Rukia walked into the bathroom ignoring the idiot. She brushed her teeth and finished other essential bathroom stuff, before heading down to the Kitchen for breakfast.

"Good Morning Rukia! Your breakfast is already on the table!" Yuzu exclaimed with her sweet innocent smile she always wore. Rukia returned the smile, "Thanks Yuzu!" Rukia sat at the table and began to quickly eat the meal.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia and raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast isn't going to run off." Rukia glared at the Orange haired boy, "Yea but you do, and then I won't have time to finish." Ichigo reclined in his chair not really caring about what she said. _'Doesn't anything we talked about last night mean anything to him?? He's acting as if are total strangers!'_

Ichigo glanced at the clock behind him, "Time to leave." Just then Yuzu walked out of the kitchen, "Neeh? I thought I'd have a chance to eat with you two!" she pouted. Rukia smiled at how cute Yuzu was whenever she made that face.

"Midget, I'm not going to wait all day!" Ichigo called from the entrance. "Idiot! I'm not a midget! And I never told you to wait for me!" She joined Ichigo. She didn't quite feel like forgiving him as easily as before so she pretended that she was still mad with him. Walking Ichigo kept glancing at her, _'She can't really be that mad over me calling her a midget? I let her call me strawberry, so while the hell is she pissed off?'_

The two approached the school in complete silence; Ichigo's nerves were nearly killing him. He looked around for somebody to lighten the mood when he saw Renji. "Hey, Renji! Where the hell were you yesterday?"

The Red-haired male turned around, "You wouldn't believe who messed up the division is! It's-" Renji looked up at Ichigo and saw the person attempting to hide behind him, "RUKIA?!?!?!"

Rukia winced, _'Shit!'_

_

* * *

_

**Finally!!!! I feel like a bad writers i feel as though i always have the towo repeating their actions constantly and stuff :/ siiiiiiigh I hope to update this quickly along with my crossover! Till next time**

**Oh wait! The dream in the beganing... it does have meaning... Thanks Glon Morski for the idea! I think i finaly know how this entire story will go :D**

** 3 Aly Dee **


	6. Renji

**Thanks so much Nintendogirl50!!! I dont even know what to say!!!! Lack of Sleep?**

**[Read Note at end... you can skip the off topic rant though]**

* * *

Rukia stared at Renji who stood there like a buffoon with his mouth gaping open, suddenly Rukia brightened up. "Hey, Renji! Long time no see! Why don't we go and catch up!" bursted out Rukia, she quickly grabbed Renji's arm and started dragging him away. "See you later Strawberry!" Rukia then brought Renji to a spot on campus where they were alone, and so no one could eavesdrop on them.

When Rukia was done checking if the coast was clear..... Renji finally yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Rukia?! Running away like that!! You could have got hurt! Killed! Have you finally lost it?!!" Rukia immediately punched Renji in the face. "Shut up! If you dare turn me, I'll tell Nii-sama how you've been flirting with all the girls in the division and occasionally taking advantage of them!"

Renji stood with his mouth wide open, Rukia rolled her eyes, _'Typical Renji.'_ Renji stuttered, "I-I didn't do any of that!!!" Rukia smirked, "As though he'd believe you. You're just lucky he doesn't know we grew up together, _Cousin_."

Renji stared at her totally dumbfounded, "What?" Rukia rollied her eyes. Then it dawned over her that she has been doing that a lot lately. She shook off the thought and replied, "If anybody asks, I'm your distant Cousin, Rukia Abarai."

Renji laughed, "You never were creative." This earned Renji a punch in the jaw. "Just shut up!!!" Rukia began to walk away with a feeling of pride and accomplishment when Renji yelled, "Six months!"

Rukia froze, her face bleaching and her pride instantly gone. She swiftly turned around and managed to utter, "Wait...What?" Renji rubbed his jaw and answered, "Six months, if you don't turn yourself in, I will." Rukia scowled knowing that Renji would, "Fine, till then you go along with my story."

Renji shook his head, "Only five years since we last saw each other and you're already just like one of those stupid nobles." Rukia glared at him, "Am not! If I was I wouldn't be here!" Rukia stormed away to the classroom leaving Renji with his thoughts, _'Damn, if Taicho finds out, I'll be cut into pieces!'_

I*R*I*R*I

Ichigo looked up from his seat to find Rukia storming into the classroom. He felt his stomach sink, as he realized what possibly could've happened. Rukia plopped down into the seat behind him and glared at the window.

Ichigo just stared at her, _'She's really cute, just like back then.'_ He put his elbow on Rukia's desk and rested his chin in his hand, "So what was that all about?"

Rukia glared at him, as though she was Haruhi Suzumiya, "None of your business." Ichigo scowled. But then started Rukia mumbling to herself and Ichigo couldn't help but listen, "Just what is up with Renji anyways. What is he a police officer? It's none of his business to call me one of them. Sickening!" Rukia continued to mumble to herself as Ichigo slowly turned back around smirking, _'Renji, I'd never thought I'd thank your stupidity till today.'_

The teacher then walked in, clip board over her shoulder. "Good Morning Class, no need to rise," she then muttered to herself, "It's so annoying." She glanced at the class and continued, "Well Renji is gone once again…"

The door whooshed open startling the students, "I'm right here." Ochi-sensei smirked as though she was just putting on a show for everyone, "You're late!" Renji shuffled in the classroom seating himself in front of Ichigo. He replied, "Yeah I know won't happen again, whatever." The class laughed.

Rukia stared dumbfounded at him, _'Is he popular or something?? I never thought he would be the type.'_ The teacher looked at the class and then exclaimed, "Well! Everyone's here today! Except for those delinquents of course, but who cares about those idiots. Anyways turn your books to page 86…"

As the teacher continued instructing, Rukia just tuned her out as she doodled in her notebook. Rukia sighed, Today was gonna be a LOOOOONG day. But what Renji said rang her ears, _"Six months, if you don't turn yourself in, I will._"

Rukia groaned, she then looked at the clock and then outside the window. But what Rukia didn't know was the fact that a certain Strawberry was staring at her again.....

* * *

**Okay before you kill me over the fact I havent updated in a long time... in my defense... i was grounded but I'm back and hopfully I wont get grounded again... and since its my spring break this is gonna be my SUPER ULTRA MEGA ANIME MANGA FANFICTION CATCHUP WEEK! XD Now I just gotta work on my crossover [as in type it up] and It'll all be good! lol**

**OFF TOPIC RANTING: Who else has heard Girls' Generation's song Run Devil Run??? AUGH! I'm literally addicted to it!!!! Same with playing Frisbee! I even joined Frisbee Club! MUAHAHA I love Harajuku Perfume!!! Who else does?!?! I just recently got the whole special edition swimsuit edition!!! I'm so happy!! XD Also I got more music on my ipod and now I can finally sleep in my own bed again! [My family was visiting so I was kicked outta my bed... a Recliner is not comfortable... but sleeping with my parents was worse... so I'm looking forward to sleeping tonight!] AUGH why is love so hard... especially if ur in love with a guy that used to like you that doesnt text you back that lives in another stupid state!!! AUGH! I swear love is cruel to me!! I guess thats it for now... except shout out to all my new friends were i just moved it [incase they are reading this]**

**Review!!!!! Tell me what you think!!! Predictions?? Lets see who can guess my favorite Animal! GO!! And with this I sleep...**

**THANKS AGAIN NINTENDOGIRL50!!! you literally make my day everyday! :D**


End file.
